Known from DE 10 2007 017 243 A1 is a hand power tool having an electric drive motor in a multi-part housing that comprises a transmission housing and a motor housing, wherein the motor housing, in which the electric drive motor is accommodated, is provided with a pot-shaped housing cover that is detachably connected to the motor housing. Let into the housing cover, adjacent to the end face thereof, there is a recess in which there is inserted a brush cover, which, in the assembled state, is disposed axially at the level of the brushes of the electric motor. The brush cover is likewise detachably accommodated in the housing cover and can be opened for the purpose of servicing the carbon brushes. The housing cover can remain in its assembled position on the motor housing when the brush cover is opened.
The motor housing, the housing cover and the brush cover are usually composed of plastic, and are produced by injection molding. A high degree of dimensional accuracy must be observed in this case in order to ensure that, in the assembled state, the outside surface of the housing is smooth, including in the region of the housing part transitions.